Erato
Nickname: Erato Rank: Eevee Type/Preferred Eeveelution: Sylveon Gender: Female Personality: Playful, creative, curious, loyal, trusting, energetic when with friends, timid when seeing someone bigger than herself/intimidating, smart, softspoken, caring, affectionate, scared of big Steel- or Poison-Typed Pokemon. Family: Umbra - Umbreon-Shiny (Mother) Unknown, Gar - Absol (Father) Deceased, Sol - Absol (Older Half-Brother) Unknown, Sunlight - Espeon (Older Sister) with mate far away; Alive History: Her parents lived together in a cave on a mountain after they had their mating ceremony, with the mother wanting to start a new life somewhere that isn't infested with people. It was Gar's cave, and he was willing to share it with his new mate and offspring. He would take care of her diligently while she was going through her gestation, and when the time finally came, it was splendid. When the pain subsided, Umbra looked on at her newborn kit, and she smiled when she saw the moonlight dance upon her child's slimy coat. Her parents loved her very much, and Gar, who was very much into myths at the time, called her Erato, after she began inscribing poetry on the walls and dance whenever she needs to calm down. They took care of her and taught her a few tricks of the trade and of the folk who live nearby. When Gar told her about the dangers; however, it scared Erato so much that she couldn't even look at an Aron in the eye. They began training her when she was weaned, and they would take her down to the nearby forest, where her mother would teach her how to hunt and fight. Erato was too scared to even hunt, since she felt too much for her prey, and just stuck to eating berries and herbs nearby. Her half-brother, Sol, took away all the berries and herbs in the area, so she was forced into hunger and began reluctantly hunting for sustenance. She hated the taste of flesh, but it satisfied her hunger, at least. Then there was a war... Her father had to leave, and their hug was going to be their last. He fought well in the battle on Tooth's Edge, a bluff close to a rocky shore, but he ultimately fell. Erato and her mother were distraught when they heard about this, and her mother began a very long, lonely journey of mourning, as she made way to the line of Pokemon who also lost their loved ones in the war, leaving Erato behind to fend for herself. Since Sol was unforgiving and she has never seen Sunlight in person (only heard about her), she made her solitary journey towards a forest. She leveled up along the way to her unknown destination, but she mostly ran, even to those who were wanting to help her. That's when she stumbled upon an Eeveelution clan... Extras: Loves dancing and makes poetry as a hobby. Has Ability Run Away. Learned Detect from her father. Technically at level 10. Interested in medicine, herbs, and the well-being of others. She has a scar on her right eye from a Scyther attacking her when she tried to take his food. Her coat is silvery, so she's a shiny. The moves she knows are: Detect, Tackle, Sand Attack, and Baby-Doll Eyes